


Артуриана

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Тони и Локи во время путешествия по Италии заходят в маленькую часовню на отшибе и видят торчащий из камня меч.





	Артуриана

**Author's Note:**

> Легенда об итальянском мече в камне почёрпнута из интернета, за достоверность ответственности не несу.

— Вот ты где! Я тебя потерял.

Локи стоял к нему спиной, просто тёмный силуэт в проёме. Высокий, стройный, с царственной осанкой — после вчерашних многочасовых блужданий под древними сводами, среди потемневших от времени икон и мраморных надгробий с изваяниями покоящихся под ними рыцарей с непременными мечами Тони казалось, что он сам насквозь пропитался духом той эпохи. А тут была скромная круглая часовенка, на которую Локи непонятно каким чутьём вышел среди леса.

— О чём задумался, принц Датский? — дёрнув его за рукав, поинтересовался Тони.

Проследил взгляд — и дыхание перехватило. Из камня торчала рукоять меча.

— О! — сказал Тони. — Меч короля Артура.

— Короля Артура? — словно очнувшись ото сна, повернулся к нему Локи.

— Ага, — кивнул Тони. — Знаешь, эта старая легенда о мальчике, который вытащил меч из камня и стал королём. Не потому что сильный! Там меч был особенный, только тот, кому суждено править Англией, мог его вытащить…

Договаривая скороговоркой начатую фразу, Тони вдруг вспомнил фотографии и рапорт из досье Щ.И.Т.а. Молот, стоящий на камне. Попытки местных поднять его. А потом появился Тор, и молот сам влетел ему в руку. Не стоило портить случайный отдых, бередя эти воспоминания. Конечно, сейчас Локи уже не так болезненно реагировал на это, но всё же…

— Я думал, только у нас достойного правителя определяли столь… идиотским образом, — дёрнув уголком рта, сказал Локи.

Его взгляд снова был прикован к мечу.

— А ты когда-нибудь пробовал поднять молот? — осторожно спросил Тони.

Локи раздражённо повёл плечом, и Тони понял — пробовал. И неудача до сих пор не даёт ему покоя.

— Не хочешь попробовать с мечом? — легонько толкнув его в бок, предложил Тони, надеясь перевести всё в шутку. Ему было не по себе, слишком уж серьёзное, даже трагичное выражение лица было у Локи, когда он смотрел на этот меч.

— Наверное, его нельзя трогать, — неуверенно сказал Локи, но по огоньку, зажегшемуся в глазах, и по прикушенной губе Тони понял, что идея попала в цель.

— Да кто же увидит?

Они оба оглянулись по сторонам, и, как назло, оказалось, что за ними всё-таки наблюдают. Очень старый, совершенно седой и сморщенный монах стоял у стены, почтительно сложив руки. Заметив их взгляды, он вдруг величаво кивнул и проскрипел что-то на итальянском.

— Кажется, он сказал «тебе можно», — удивился Тони.

— Да, — кивнул Локи.

Поколебался немного, затем шагнул вперёд. Свет косым лучом падал на его лицо сверху, придавая торжественность моменту. Пальцы Локи сомкнулись на рукояти, и Тони мысленно взмолился о чуде. Пусть силы Локи хватит, чтобы и вправду вытащить меч из камня! Рука Локи напряглась, Тони затаил дыхание, гоня от себя мысль о том, что в камне может оказаться лишь рукоять и сказка превратится в дешёвый фарс.

Несколько секунд меч не поддавался, Тони успел заметить тень разочарования, скользнувшую по лицу Локи, но тут вдруг всё изменилось: меч дрогнул и пошёл вверх, всё увереннее и легче. Локи поднял меч над головой, выписывая широкую дугу подозрительно блестящим лезвием, затем взялся за рукоять двумя руками, держа меч перед собой.

— Ты… Господи, ты плачешь, что ли? Локи…

Тони не поверил своим глазам, но по щекам Локи действительно скатилось несколько слезинок.

— Ну вот, видишь? — улыбнулся Тони, когда Локи перевёл на него взгляд. — Ты достоин править. Меч это подтверждает.

Локи усмехнулся, прерывисто вздохнул, снова глядя на меч, а затем сделал то, чего Тони меньше всего от него ожидал: легко, почти без размаха вогнал меч обратно в камень!

— Ну ты силён! — восхитился Тони.

— Расскажешь это ребятам, когда вернёмся домой?

— Конечно!

— Только не говори им, что на самом деле в камне была расщелина, ладно? — обычным своим ехидным тоном попросил Локи.

— Что? — Тони бросил взгляд на торчащий из камня меч. Выглядело волшебно, совсем как в легенде. — Везде надувалово, — проворчал он, догоняя Локи.

Проходя мимо монаха, Локи почтительно склонился, сложив руки, и что-то сказал. Монах поклонился ему тоже, всё так же скрипуче коротко ответил, а затем поднял руку и большим пальцем начертил на лбу Локи крест.

— Что он тебе сказал? Я почему-то ничего не понял, хотя вроде знаю пару сотен слов на итальянском. И ты вообще в курсе, какого бога это священник? С каких пор ты веришь в наших богов и принимаешь благословение? — засыпал его вопросами Тони, когда они вышли из часовни и неторопливо пошли по лесу обратно к деревушке, где остановились вчера на ночлег.

— Ну, видишь, самое главное ты понял, — невозмутимо ответил Локи. — Я поблагодарил его и получил благословение. Просто мы говорили на древнем итальянском.

— И на что же он тебя благословил? Править Мидгардом? — не сдержался Тони. — Ой, прости. Ты же знаешь, у меня язык без костей, — тут же повинился он.

Локи же лишь безмятежно улыбнулся. Казалось, этот бутафорский меч действительно изменил его.

— И ничего этот меч не бутафорский, — сказал Локи, и Тони поспешно взял свои слова, пусть и не сказанные, а только подуманные, назад. Нисколечки этот засранец не изменился! — Он просто из другой легенды.

— Да? И какой же? — скептически переспросил Тони.

— Давным-давно, — нараспев сказал Локи, выходя на опушку леса и указывая на раскинувшуюся поодаль деревеньку, — жил тут один рыцарь, Гальгано Гвидотти. Не самый добродетельный был человек, заносчивый, агрессивный, любитель кутежей и прекрасных дам.

— Знавал я одного такого, только он не итальянец, а… скандинав, — хмыкнул Тони. — Да и зовут его покороче.

— Однажды Гальгано явился архангел и убедил посвятить себя вашему богу, — продолжил Локи, усмехнувшись в ответ на замечание Тони, но оставив без комментариев. — Тогда Гальгано размахнулся и вонзил свой меч в камень. В ознаменование начала своей новой праведной жизни без кровопролития.

— Надо же, — пробормотал Тони. — Практически полная противоположность легенды о короле Артуре. Тот-то, достав меч из камня, изрядно им крови пролил.

— Но ваши соотечественники считали его достойным, — снова погрустнев, пожал плечами Локи.

— Ну, знаешь… Это было давно, и уже неправда! — заявил Тони. — А меч ты из камня вынул, и это теперь факт!

— Не рассказывай об этом Тору без меня, — попросил Локи. — Хочу видеть его лицо.

— Клянусь, сир! — прижав кулак к груди, торжественно пообещал Тони.


End file.
